The Consequences of Prevailing
by Sayra Louise
Summary: Post-'Chosen'. A where do they go next fic. Deals with all surviving Scoobies to a greater or lesser extent but with more emphasis on Faith, Xander, and Dawnie to begin with at least. Was previously posted under the title 'Foundations'.
1. Default Chapter

Author: SayraLouise.

Distribution: Just fanfic.net at the moment.

Summary: Post-"Chosen".  A where do they go next fic.  Deals with all surviving Scoobies to a greater or lesser extent but with more emphasis on Faith, Xander, and Dawnie to begin with at least.  

Rating: Not sure.  PG?  So far not much in way of language or sex or slash.  Might not stay that way however. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.  Please don't sue.  I have enough financial problems as it is.  I promise I'll play nice… maybe.  ****

****

****

**"The Consequences of Prevailing" **

**Chapter 1: To Prevail.  **

It was surreal, watching the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign plummet into the crater that had been Sunnydale.  Over the years this group of people had been witness to a myriad of surreal situations, but this… they didn't think anything would ever, could ever, manage to be more surreal than this.

It was with a bizarre numbness that the Sunnydale natives, survivors, turned back to the school bus and started the journey to the next town where they would rest, recuperate and decide where to go from here.  The newly formed Army of Slayers were excited about their new powers and the fact that they could now return to their lives, their families, their friends.  They were relieved that it was all over and things could return to normal.  Unlike the Sunnydale veterans they were just too young and too naïve to know any better. 

For the Sunnydale veterans, and four in particular, the mood was more morose: grief and relief warring for prominence.  They had lost two of their friends, comrades, lovers… family and the pain of that loss was sharp, fresh, even for those who had never been particularly fond of one or the other.  They had lost their home, indeed in the case of Xander, Willow, Andrew and Dawn, the only home they'd ever known.  So many memories had been formed there, both good and bad, and they knew they could never revisit those places again.  Their memories would have to remain just that, memories, with only each other to help them reminisce.  With a sudden blossoming of pain so raw she could almost feel the wound bleed Dawn realised that her mother's grave was gone, her bones scattered amongst the rubble.  An almost hysterical urge came over her to run back and fetch the, to take them with her.  Knowing she could not, would never be able to identify, let alone find, them, she began to weep quietly although not so quietly that Xander, sitting beside her, didn't hear.  Placing an arm round her he held her, letting her cry into his chest, making soothing noises, his own grief too numbly new to express.  Across the isle her sister began to weep, Giles taking the place of consoler for his heartbroken Slayer. 

It was unnaturally quiet at the front of the bus where the Scoobies sat, none of the usual friendly banter and laughter that characterised the mood when they were together.  Even Faith, not a fully paid up member, was silently caught up in memories:  of the Mayor and prison, of Finch and the warrant still hanging over her head.   Looking down at Rona whose head was on Faith's lap, her eyes closed despite the attempts by Faith and Vi and several others to keep her awake, her wound still bleeding although not as heavily, Faith realised that this was a whole new world, hopefully one slightly less crap than the old one.  She looked at Robin, sat in front of her, driving the bus and wondered if he and their promise of a relationship would be the thing to make this brave new world that little bit lighter, or that little bit shittier.  Faith looked out of the window, trying not the think about the blood on her hands- in one sense literally as she kept pressure on Rona's wound.

At long last they pulled up outside the hospital.  Most of the wounds the new Slayers had collected had healed quite significantly on the drive over but Rona's stomach wound was still major enough to allow them significant worry.  While the others managed to hobble inside mostly unaided Rona had to be carried and, reluctant to abandon her charge, it was Faith who carried her despite the danger of recognition.  The Scoobies themselves had come out of the desolation relatively unharmed.  Giles had his customary head wound and the rest of them had scrapes and bruises.  It was nothing they hadn't lived through before  and they were unconcerned.

While the girls were being  treated, Xander inquired about motels and malls in the area.  They were desperately low in supplies seeing as everything they owned had just recently been thoroughly trashed.  While the hadn't envisaged such widespread destruction, in an act of forward planning almost unheard of by the Scoobies, they (Buffy, Xander, Willow and even Dawn) had entrusted Giles with financial details, which he had meticulously noted in his diary, and ATM cards that he had carried into the battle.  The may have lost all their possessions but between them they should be able to raise enough cash to get a bed for the night, food to eat, and some clothing to wear.

When the media appeared, desperate to get eyewitness accounts from the survivors of Sunnydale's fate, Giles and Buffy went round the girls to explain the cover story (Earthquake, locals commandeering a school bus, picking up passengers as they fled) and hoped that they would have the presence of mind not to say anything too suspect.  Faith retreated to the bus and lay down on the back seat, trying to not be seen.

Once all the girls had been treated, and those requiring monitoring admitted, they piled back onto the school bus.  Giles and Wood left the number of Dawn's cell phone with the hospital, claiming responsibility for the girls until such time as their own parents could be contacted.  Settling first to find a motel and rooms for the night Wood drove while Xander directed.  Knowing that food and clothing would be a priority Dawn, much calmer after her earlier cry, took it upon herself to do a quick survey of clothing sizes and favourite Doublemeat meals.  Faith helped.  Buffy and Willow sat with Giles to discuss plans for the immediate future.  Andrew, sitting alone, and missing his video camera, looked around the bus.

"Working together," he thought to himself, "the heroes will always prevail." His view on life both shaken and reassured by the days victories and losses, he nodded and turned to talk to Shannon sitting in the seat behind him.

A/N: This is a first draft so if you see any mistakes please tell me.  Its been quite a while since I watched "Chosen" and I wasn't overly fond of it when I did so some of the details may be a little messed up, sorry.  What did you think?  

Was originally posted at "Foundations" but I didn't like the title…. Kinda like this one better. Kinda.  Suggestions would be appreciated but possibly not taken on board.


	2. Negotiating

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.  Please don't sue.  I have enough financial problems as it is.  I promise I'll play nice… maybe.  For other details see part one.****

****

****

**"The Consequences of Prevailing"**

**Chapter 2: Negotiating.**

****

****

The next morning found the surviving Scoobies, Faith, Wood, Kennedy and, for some reason, Andrew gathering in the motel room the girls (Dawn, Buffy, Willow and Faith) had shared the night before.  Giles was the last to arrive, returning with eight coffees for the weary survivors and a Coke for Dawn who, Buffy had declared, was not allowed coffee this early in the morning, and fresh from a very expensive, very long, transatlantic call to Robson.

Sitting down on one of the two rickety chairs this room provided he handed out the drinks and surveyed his rabble band.  Looking at them you wouldn't think that they had seen the things they'd seen, lost the things they'd lost, fought the battles they'd fought.  Only Xander's eye patch and the few bruises and scraps and scars the others sported detracted from the image of them as a normal group of young adults.  Willow and Kennedy were sitting, propped up again the headboard of one bed, talking to Faith who was perched, rather uncomfortably it appeared, on Robin's lap.  Robin was sitting on the other rickety chair, which was propped up against the wall by the window.  Buffy was sitting on the edge of the other bed, alternately watching the conversation between the two couples or the conversation going on behind her between Dawn, Andrew and Xander but joining neither.  Based on hand gestures and the few words he managed to catch, it appeared that Andrew and Xander were, once again, attempting to persuade Dawn of the validity and sheer brilliance of one of their god awful sci-fi shows- probably that Babylon Nine thingy or, even worse, Star Trek!  Every few minutes Xander would look over at Buffy, try to catch her eye, and, if he managed, smile and invite her into the conversation.  It wasn't working and each time the melancholy and worry he was trying so desperately to hide would flood back into his countenance.  Dawn, the ever observant child she was, would invariably notice when this occurred and distract him, pulling him back into the conversation.  He let them chat, and relax, and get their caffeine fix before calling the meeting to order.

"So what has the Council to say this time?" Buffy asked once all conversation had stopped and all eyes diverted to Giles.

"Well, firstly, Robson was most pleased to hear of our success and also, uh, of both your and Faith's survival.  One of the Traver's girls, uh, Evelyn I believe, was a Potential and her father took her into hiding when the First began its campaign. They were, understandably, ah, concerned upon her Calling," Giles paused, letting this information penetrate. "He, uh, congratulates you Willow on, eh,  your success with the spell although we are… unsure… how far the influence has spread."

"So a Potential as far away as England was called… does that mean we are looking at all the Potentials worldwide having been activated?" Robin inquired.

"Worldwide? Were we expecting worldwide?" Xander babble-asked.

Nodding slightly Willow answered, "It was a possibility.  We kinda didn't have time to research the full ramifications."

"Well, yes, it does appear to be global- although it should be noted that that has not yet been confirmed," Giles replied to Robin's question.  "What the Council will do now is, um, unclear.  Identification is, of course, a priority."

"Identification?" Kennedy.

"Well  as you know, not all Potentials are identified.  Buffy herself was not made known to us until her Calling and Faith was found only a couple of years before her own- which was, coincidentally, around the same time," Giles replied.  He paused then added, "Some Potentials, like yourself, are found in early childhood while others are, uh, never identified.  If it hadn't been for this recent crisis it is most likely that Rona would be, and would have remained, unknown us.  It was likely the same with, uh, Shannon.  In those cases it was, in fact, the, ah, Bringers who alerted us to their presence.  Conceivably, there are still many girls out there that have never been identified, either by ourselves or by the First."

"And they will all be Slayers now?" Kennedy confirmed. 

"As far as we know."

"Fascinating as that all is, could we get back to the whole "What next?" part?" Buffy interrupted caustically.

"Indeed."

"So what need to be worked out?" Andrew asked brightly.

"Uh… where we're going maybe?  Or even if we're all going together?  How we're getting there since we, pretty much, have no money or possessions.  Oh and what we're going to do there and what we're going to do about the girls?" Buffy replied impatiently in a tone of voice usually reserved for small children and idiots.

"Oh," Andrew's tone was flat as he looked at the bedclothes, disheartened.  Dawn, seeing his discomfort, patted his back and smiled reassuringly at him when he looked up at her.  Xander leaned over and ruffled his hair.  Andrew squealed and tried to bat Xander's hand away.  Buffy simply rolled her eyes.

After a few moments of near silence it was Faith who piped up, "The question of where to go, surely we go to Cleveland?  Keep the nasties from doing all those fun Hellmouthy things.  Help the Slayers that are there- there's bound to be at least one right?  With Sunnydale closed for business, Cleveland's gotta get busier, right G?"

"Almost certainly.  That's where I would suggest we go and Robson volunteered that option also," Giles agreed.  Faith smiled, bouncing slightly, surprised and pleased to find that her conclusion was agreed with by the G-man himself.

"What about the other Slayers that have been called?  Surely someone should be out looking for them?" Robin interjected.  

"Indeed.  But it is, uh, unlikely that we as a group, could do much good trailing around the country in an unorganised fashion looking for girls with mystical powers," Giles replied.

"Anyway it'd be pretty uncomfortable travelling round the country in a commandeered school bus," Willow commented.

"Those seats were bad enough when we were kids.  Be hell on Giles' old bones," Xander smiled at Willow.

"Yeah and having to stop at motels every few days just to get a shower," Willow conjectured.

"And a half decent sleep."

"Living off Doublemeats and MacDonalds and diners."

"Only enough clothing to carry."

"And…"

 "Enough!" Buffy yelled. "We need to get serious!" She turned to Giles, eyes flashing.  "Why should we do anything?  Why not leave the Council to deal with it?  We can get ourselves lives.  Stop almost getting killed on a regular basis.  Stop loosing people!" she ranted and all conversation, in fact even movement, halted as they looked at the impassioned, bitter Slayer.

"Because we have a duty B," came Faith's quiet and unusually serious reply.

"Yeah, why don't _you _tell me about duty Faith? I mean you've been doing your duty so spectacularly well! I'm practically in awe.  Killing bystanders, signing up with the bad guys, trying to kill _half_ the people in this room, languishing in prison for years- spectacular.  Meanwhile I've been out here risking MY neck.  Why shouldn't I get a break?" Buffy spat back, enraged.

"So, what, retirement?  Nice little office job.  Dependable husband. 2.4 kids, a dog, and a white picket fence?  You'd go mad B.  You're a Slayer.  Fighting and danger and demons… all part of who we are," Faith told her straight up.

"I'd like to at least have the choice," Buffy pouted.

"And what about me?  Think I should go back to jail.  Let 'em slap a few more years to my sentence for busting out to help Angel?"

"Sounds like a plan.  There was a reason you were in jail Faith- you killed a man," Buffy told her with clarity and conviction.

"You feel the same way 'bout Red here?  Way I hear it she killed someone a helluva lot more recent than I did- no offence Red," Faith looked briefly at Willow, worry at stirring up memories.  Willow's eyes were clouded slightly but she looked mostly ok as she shook her head.

"That was different!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Why?  Cos she's your friend?  Cos it was revenge?  Cos she destroyed the body?" Faith paused and looked Buffy in the eye.  Buffy just looked back at her, one eyebrow flicked slightly, in a superior, "I don't need to explain anything to _you_" manner.  Faith shrugged.  "No matter.  Point is: with you in your normal little life and me rotting away in jail just who is it you plan on having defeat the bad guys?  Ya wanna leave the "fate of the world" and all that crap to a bunch of kids still wet behind the ears?  Fine, stop with the patrols and the risking your neck, but stick around at least.  Help train the girls, keep them from getting dead.  You've mostly survived for seven years of this shit B, you gotta have something useful to say," and with that Faith finished her rant and leaned back to lean against Robin.

Buffy looked away for a moment, her eyes unfocused, as she reluctantly considered Faith's words, before snapping back to reality and replying, "I'll think about it," in a not entirely dismissive tone.

The room fell silent once more before Giles cleared his throat and tried to put the discussion back on track, "So our options on "where" seem to be Cleveland or travelling.  What do the rest of you think of those possibilities?"

"I say nay on the travelling," Willow told him.

"Ditto," Xander agreed,  "Cleveland doesn't sound so bad though.  Course I know nothing bout Cleveland so it could suck."

"Well say we decide on Cleveland," Dawn offered tentatively.  "What would we do there, you know, besides fighting the bads?" 

"What about a training facility?" Robin suggested.

"Like a school?  Be all "school for gifted youngsters"?  Giles can be Professor X!" Andrew asked, eyes flashing with excitement, almost bouncing.

"We don't have the skills, qualifications or resources for a school," Giles dismissed the idea outright, destroying Andrew's dream.

"A home base sounds like a good idea though.  Somewhere where we can keep track of Slayers and they can get hold of us if they need us.  Split the resources of the Council- does the Council still have resources?-"

"We're still working on it, but we have some."

"So the First, or whoever decides to destroy it again, well, can't.  Or at least will have a harder time of it," Xander remarked, reminding Giles that this boy really was starting to resemble an adult.

"Also, the First was killing Watchers too and anyway the Council was never designed for Slayers on this scale.  Surely it, at least, should be finding the non dead watchers and training new ones?" Willow continued Xander's line of thought.  "We could help with the finding."

"Yes indeed.  There is much work to be done by the Council and in terms of helping the cause we, it, may be best served by our assistance in this matter," Giles replies, smiling faintly. 

"Why should we work for or with the Council? They've never been interested in helping us," Buffy asked childishly.

"I think you will find that those…. elements… within the council are mostly, em, dead.  Most of the Watchers that survived were either the ones in the field or those not most popular within the Council.  Generally they have quite a different take on Slayer-Watcher relations.  The current traditionalists were always far more interested in governing from afar, from the safety of Headquarters.  Robson, Crowley (if we can entice him back), Geoffrey, Michael and myself are, pretty much, the only senior members of the Council left.   I think you will find that we are quite a different breed than Quentin and his ilk," Giles informed her, quite passionately.  Reluctantly he added, "For your information, no matter where we go or what each of us decides, I will continue to be a member of the Council and I fully intend to assist however I can with the rebuilding."

"If you've already decided why are we even bothering to have this discussion?" Buffy asked frigidly.

"Because I, for one, consider the people in this room my, eh, family.  I would prefer to keep the group whole, even if we do not decide to live in the same locale," Giles told her before looking into her eyes, his voice taking a soft, paternal quality to it, and adding, "You are important to me."

Buffy couldn't help but smile, eyes tearing slightly, as she told him, "I don't wanna loose you either." He smiled back at her.   Loosing the edge of her grief, her smile firmly on her face, she sat up straighter and looked round the group.  "So Cleveland then?  The gang smiled and nodded, all agreeing with the move.  " We can look for Slayers as we travel up, maybe we can go via Chicago- Chicago's on the way right?- and Dawn and I can visit our Aunt Arlene.  Once we get there we set up a base of operations.  Willow can do locator spells. Andrew," Andrew beamed at being included in the Slayer's planning, "and Willow can  set up some computer thing to keep track.  Dawnie and Xander can work out what else we need. Giles, you and Robin can look for Watchers and sort out all the paperwork.  And Faith, Kennedy and me can train the Slayers in Cleveland, or do the patrols ourselves, or whatever!" she declared. 

"Sounds workable," Robin agreed.

"Yep." Faith.

"Indeed." Giles.

"We'll need books,"  Dawn commented.

"Indubitably." Xander mimicked.

"You can help set up a library, no doubt we'll need one, with lots of musty old books.  I know you loved Giles' books," Buffy beamed at Dawn.

"Yey!" Dawn clapped.

"Giles," Willow said, strangely sober amongst the exuberance, "do we actually have the money for all that?"

"We might.  Robson is having some funds diverted into my account to cover our accommodation for the immediate future.  He did express hope that we would consider assisting the Council and has promised us additional funds for whatever we came up with.  I will contact him again tomorrow with regards to our plans.  If he and the others think it a plausible and, uh, sensible idea- of which I have no doubt- he will arrange funding," Giles informed her. She smiled.

"So when do we leave?"

"Once the girls are all well enough to travel back to their homes and we have organised ourselves," Giles decreed.

"Yey!  We have a plan!"  Willow beamed. 


	3. Foundation

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.  Please don't sue.  I have enough financial problems as it is.  I promise I'll play nice… maybe.  For other details see part one.

****

**"The Consequences of Prevailing".******

**Chapter 3: Foundation.**

****

"We went out last night!  I just don't see why we need to go out again tonight!" Willow told Kennedy, exasperated.

"It'll be fun!  Come on!  We've been housebound for months!" Kennedy cajoled.

"That was for our own protection," Willow defended.

"Yeah, and now I'm a Slayer, you're a super powerful witch and the First has gone bye byes.  We'll be fine."

"I'm not saying we won't.  I promised Rona I'd visit," Willow told her.

"We can pop in say hi before we go out," Kennedy offered, obviously uninterested in that idea.

"But I don't WANT to go out!"

"Why not!?" Now Kennedy was the one exasperated.  Neither Kennedy or Willow noticed the door slipping closed behind Faith as she walked out of the motel room and into the parking lot.

Running a hand through her hair Faith breathed in the cool night air before walking over to the beat up piece of crap Xander had bought with Council funds for the Scoobies use.  The beat up piece of crap was all they could afford for the time being but, hopefully, the Council would be able to get them some more funds so they could trade up, maybe get another car.  Robin was looking into getting a loan for a car for himself.  Currently that was the plan- they get cars, they load their paltry possessions into them- and themselves- and they drive up to Cleveland looking for Slayers on the way.  There was talk of the two or three groups going different routes to cover the most ground.  Apparently she and Robin would be taking Willow and Kennedy with them.  Man was that sounding like no fun whatsoever.

She hopped up onto the bonnet, kinda tentatively, wondering if the piece of shit would fall apart on her, and took the smokes out of her jacket pocket.  Sliding one out, as well as the conveniently stored lighter, she lit up and sighed.  It was at times like these, when it was kinda cold and far too quiet, that she kinda missed Spike.  He had always been good for some company while she slowly killed herself with nicotine and tar and all that other crap these things had in them.  Not that she really believed her Slayer healing powers would allow her to be killed by something as mundane as smoking, but on her darker days the thought that these things could kill her was somewhat of a… comfort.  She was too desperate to redeem herself to seriously consider suicide anymore.  And even before she had been too defiant and too much of a fighter to really give in to those impulses.  She had always taken the slow routes to self destruction.  Cigarettes were just another form of that side of herself.

She sighed again.  Man that was the reason she just didn't like being alone with her thoughts.  They always invariably lead back to the same old shit, the same old mistakes, the same old problems.  

A car went past and Faith instinctively ducked her head, letting her hair fall over her face while she checked through the curtain of hair the identity of the car.  It was just your typical old family car, mid blue, one passenger.  This being on the run thing was no fun anymore.  When she had been younger and had known that the police were after her she had flirted with the idea of being caught, had practically taunted the police, before eventually turning herself in.  She hadn't cared about being caught, had known she could break out at any time, didn't really care if a cop decided to shoot her as she fled or whatever.  She just simply hadn't cared, about anything, not even about herself.  But now that she was… older, saner, she didn't want to be caught but would not resist if they did manage to find and recognise her- as long as they weren't evil, or possessed, or planning to kill her.  It wasn't that she feared the cops or being in prison- she was kinda used to them now.  It was simply that she didn't want to loose this… her second (third?  fourth?) chance that felt like it was her last.  She didn't want to waste away in jail.  She wanted to do her duty, fight the good fight, even if that meant she had to spend half her time looking over her shoulder and the other half putting up with Buffy's shit.  

Still she wasn't sure that, even if she wasn't wanted by the cops, she wouldn't still screw up.  She had always been a screw up, never managed to do anything properly.  Had never been able to control her temper or her emotions.  Had a habit of acting impulsively.  She supposed that she had gotten pretty good at avoiding conflicts in prison but this was the real world, with real people, and more ways to screw up.  She wasn't sure she wouldn't end up killing someone again even if she had no intention of doing so.   Of course, before that first time she had never had any intention of killing anyone, she had intended to do her duty.  Unsurprisingly she'd screwed up then so, she figured, she could do it again, probably would.  Maybe she'd be better off back in prison- or the world would be.

She heard footsteps approaching her direction and looked up, subtly readying herself for a fight.  It was just Xander.  He smiled at her, a wide smile that was trying to hide nothing.  He seemed better today.  It had been a week since Sunnydale was destroyed and Xander was managing to get back to his old self.  He was still grieving- there was an aspect of pain in his eye (man she hated having to say that) at all times- but he wasn't falling apart under it.  She didn't know how he could manage it.  Buffy sure as hell wasn't.  She was grouchy and whiney and pouting all the time now.  She checked on the girls, was there as each one left, and made sure that Dawn was ok but it all seemed like a chore, something she had no choice in and resented.  Xander was looking out for all of them, had lost more, and yet he was still able to smile and make it seem like he didn't mind.  Faith was sure that he really didn't.

"Heya Faith," Xander called to her as he walked up.  

"Hey."

"You ok?" Xander asked.

"Peachy."

"Good.  You were looking all serious and kinda upset, thought I better come make sure you didn't decided to stay in seriousville," Xander said with a smile

"Nah.  Just thinking," Faith told him smiling easily.

"Thinking?  Did it hurt? I try and avoid thinking," Xander told her.

"Me too, but sometimes it just creeps up on you."

"I hear you."

He was standing besides her now, leaning against the car.  He watched the stars, and she joined him, quiet in their companionable way.  Faith snuck a look at him, now it was him who looked all serious.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Faith asked quietly, almost tentatively.  She didn't think he'd mind, but her truce with the Scoobies was so uncertain that sometimes she wasn't sure what she was allowed to say or how she should act.

"The stars," Xander replied equally a quiet.

"What about them?"

"When I was little, like really little, my Mom used to tell me stories about the stars- you know the myths," Xander told her.  "I'd kinda forgotten but it just popped on in there."

"Oh.  Still not found out if they were still in town when it fell?" Faith asked.

"They were there.  I just told the others they weren't.  Dad would never have left just for something as stupid as a "bad feeling and rumours".  And Mom would never have disagreed with Dad.  So no, I'm certain they were there.  Also, called Aunt Karen and she says she spoke to Mom the day before and they were still in town, despite Aunt Karen telling them they should just get out, just for a while," Xander told her, turning to face her, his face strangely unreadable.

"So they're dead," it was a statement not a fact.   

"Yeah.  Don't tell the others though.  Don't want the sympathy and the tenterhooks and all that shit.  Spech over two people I really can't find it in me to care about," Xander told her, his eyes… eye… flashing with guilt.

"I won't," Faith assured him, smiling sympathetically, although more in sympathy with his desire to avoid the others finding out than with the loss of his parents.

"Didn't think you would," Xander agreed, smiling brightly once more.  There was another pause and then: "So why are you sitting out here anyway?"

"Kennedy wants Willow to go out tonight," Faith said, as if that explained everything.  It did.

"Still bickering?"

"More like fighting now.  They are definitely getting worse," Faith explained.

"You and Robin still planning to travel up with them?" Xander asked, eyes twinkling with humour.

"If we have to."

"Poor Faith," he chuckled.  She smacked his arm lightly… well lightly for a Slayer, it'd still sting him a bit.  He smiled at her.  She smiled back before fishing out her smokes again, wondering if she should have another or just go back inside.  She didn't much wanna do either.

"Wanna go get a drink?  Avoid Kennedy and Willow a bit longer?" Xander asked Faith, noticing the look of uncertainty as she glanced at the door to her room.

"Would love to, but my cash is in the room," Faith told him.

"No matter, I'm sure I can stretch to a couple of drinks.  You can pay me back next time we need to escape," Xander offered brightly.

"In that case, sure."

She put her smokes back in her pocket, did up her jacket and slid off the bonnet of the piece of crap.  Smiling they walked out of the parking lot and started down the road.

A/N:  Hmmm.  Not sure how much I like this chapter.  Did everything I wanted, covered the right bases, but I dunno, not sure it gels.  Ah well.  More to follow soon.

Oh and this hasn't been proof read so there may be mistakes.  Sorry.  If you see one just point it out and I'll try and fix it. 


	4. Inquiries

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.  Please don't sue.  I have enough financial problems as it is.  I promise I'll play nice… maybe.  For other details see part one.

** **

**"The Consequences of Prevailing".**

**Chapter 4: Inquiries.**

** **

"Giles?" she knocked tentatively on the door to his room. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Dawn.  Feel free," the voice was muffled, but clear.  She pushed open the door to the medium sized room.  When the Council funds had finally come through the week before they had moved out of the motel and into a couple of guest houses down the road.  Most of the Slayers had gone home by that point, being seen onto buses, planes and, in a few cases, into their parents' cars, and so it hadn't been as much of a problem to find more private accommodation for them all.  Faith and Wood had one room, as did Willow and Kennedy- although that relationship was slowly crumbling outside the panic of Turok Hans and the First attacking them, Dawn thought.  Giles had a room alone, while Xander was sharing with Andrew- something only Xander had the patience and calm attitude to deal with.  The few Slayers that were left were in rooms, two or three a piece.  Dawn was, of course, sharing with her sister.

She pushed open the door and found Giles surrounded with papers, mostly lists of what he had lost and what would be needed by the group once they reached Cleveland, although there was also a map spread out on the bed, routes to Cleveland clearly marked to show the routes that each of the three groups would be taking when they left at the end of the week.  Rona had been released from hospital the day before and would be taking a bus home on Thursday.  The other three girls would be taking buses as well, one travelling most of the way with Rona while the other two were going in opposite directions and thus were travelling alone.  As had been the case with  the other girls, they would be given Dawn's cell phone number- which had been approximated on the understanding that, once they reached Cleveland, Giles would personally buy her a brand new phone that she could pick out herself- and their own contact details and addresses taken and carefully noted and stored by Giles before being passed on to Robson in case anything should happen to Giles' notes.  It was all surprisingly organised.  

Out of all the new Slayers only one had had nowhere to go, no home she could return to.  Shannon's parents had been killed in the Bringer attack that had sent her fleeing towards Sunnydale.  Having no other relatives, apart from an Uncle she had never met and no idea how to contact, the Council had taken on the responsibility of guardianship of Shannon and so she would be coming with them to Cleveland.  Dawn really didn't mind, at least she wasn't the only kid to be bossed around and, anyway, Shannon kinda liked research and so she and Dawn were fast becoming friends.  All they needed was a Xander alike and a Watcher for Shannon and they would have their very own Scooby gang. Dawn couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Giles looked up as she entered, capping his pen and turning towards her, removing his glasses to clean them and blinking rapidly to drive off the early strains of a headache.  She smiled at him and moved further into the room, sitting down on the other chair in the room, which he had moved to be next to the desk for when his charges paid him a visit.  

"Hey Giles," Dawn greeted as she sat down, smiling.

"Hello Dawn.  What can I do for you?" Giles returned her greeting and her smile.

"I wanted to ask you something, without Buffy being around.  You won't tell her will you?" Dawn asked, a hint of uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"If you do not wish me to, of course I will not," Giles assured the girl kindly, wondering just what it was that was troubling Dawn.

"Good."  She paused to try and work out how to approach the subject.  Giles waited patiently, his years of dealing with teenagers having taught him when to push and when to just give them time to speak at their own pace.  With Dawn it was almost always the latter, she had grown up considerably in the last year.  "How do you become a Watcher?" Dawn broke the silence suddenly, deciding just to wade on in and be blunt.  Giles wouldn't mind.

"Um," he hadn't been expecting that question.  Why didn't she want Buffy to know that she was asking?  Surely Buffy would not be upset by the query, although, he had to admit, she did seem a little more sensitive these days that she had been recently.  A little more… volatile.  "Well there is the traditional route, which is used in almost all cases but which, understandably, is not of much use to the new incarnation of the Council as it takes many years and limits the number of operatives available for the field.  That course is to attend the Watchers Academy in England, then to go on to University, traditionally Oxford, and specialise in a specific area, before going in to the final stage which depends on whether you are a research, field or administrative specialist, although most of us are, uh, a combination of the three.  The route which the Council is planning to use in future is a more, inclusive, path.  Basically we are planning to, uh, send trainee watchers out to field operatives and have them train in a more, um, apprenticeship respect."

"Throw them in at the deep end?" 

"Indeed.  It has come to both my and the Council's, uh, notice that, that many of the Watchers that have been trained have no real idea of, of how to work in the field.  All theory, no experience.  We believe that this is most likely to lead to unnecessary casualties and we cannot afford to risk those, our numbers are stretched far enough," Giles explained.

"So apprenticeship?" Dawn confirmed.  Giles nodded, picking up the cup of tea that was resting beside him on the desk.  He was about to take a sip when Dawn's voice made him pause, he was not expecting her next question.  "So… how would _I_ go about becoming a Watcher?  How would I apply?"

"You?  Become a Watcher?" He blinked rapidly.  "But I thought you were going to go to College and then Law School?"  Giles asked, confused.  Buffy had just been telling him the night before about what she and Dawn had been discussing for Dawn's future.  She had been very enthusiastic about the idea, certain that Dawn's idea- she had stressed it to be Dawn's idea- was a good one and positive that Dawn had what it took to do well in that career.  So where had this desire to become a Watcher come from?

"I don't want to be a lawyer.  I don't not want to become a lawyer.  Buffy however wants me to.  She's all but ordered me.  She wants me to have that normal life she is so desperate to have and she thinks lawyers make good money.  She doesn't particularly care what I want.  But if I have to go behind her back to do what I want I will," Dawn ranted, bringing many things into sharp focus for Giles.  However he was still slightly concerned.

"Becoming a Watcher is not something that should be taken lightly, and not just for the sake of rebellion Dawn," Giles chided.

"And I'm not gonna do it for that reason.  I mean I'm not gonna go off and become an apprentice to some stranger without being kinda sure that's the career I want.  I still have a year left of High School to think about this stuff- not to mention three years of College before I have to decide one way or another on the Lawyer front.  I'm not planning to rush into this.  I just thought it was an option," Dawn informed him, clearly and precisely.  Giles was amused to hear the tone he often used on the children when they were being irrational and nonsensical creeping into Dawn's voice.  It worked, he noticed.  He did, in fact, feel a little ashamed for assuming she would be so flippant with the idea of becoming a Watcher.

"I am very grateful to hear that Dawn, very grateful indeed," Giles said smiling.   "I just wanted to make sure that you were considering the idea with all the gravity it deserves." 

"I am," Dawn told him firmly.  "If I am going to piss off Buffy I want it to be over something I really, really wanna do."

"Indeed."

"So how would I go about applying, if I decide to do this?" Dawn repeated her question from earlier.

"To be quite honest, I'm not sure.  Almost all Watchers are from traditional Watcher families, we rarely have outside blood entering the fold, which is probably one of the reasons why the Council has been stuck in its ways for so long.  If you wish I could bring it up with Robson?" Giles suggested.  Dawn nodded.  "It may be that all it will take is the recommendation of a Watcher and the relevant qualifications.  If that is the case I will leave you to attain those credentials and I will act as your referee."

"Thanks," Dawn smiled, leaning over and hugging him.  She looked round the room, at the scattered pages and pages and asked: "Do you want any help?"

"Don't you have anything better to do than help with paperwork?" Giles asked her with a smile.

"Nope.  All my things are at the bottom of a big hole in the ground remember.  How's the list of books for the library going?  Want me to look it over and see if there is anything you've forgotten or not covered?" Dawn asked, grinning.

"If you don't mind," Giles said, rifling through the piles on the desk before finally finding a thick pad of paper.  

"I don't."

"Ok then," Giles handed her the pad and a pen and she jumped onto the spare bed in the room, lying out on it, opened the pad and started to read.  Giles smiled at her enthusiasm and turned back to his own work.  She would make a good Watcher, if she so decided to do so.  She had the background knowledge of the life if a Slayer, a head for and, more importantly, enthusiasm for research and her love of books was refreshing after years of Buffy and her friends moaning whenever a book came into sight.  If they could only find more Watchers with Dawn's temperament and talents, the Council's problems would be far easier to manage.  

He heard a clucking noise and turned towards Dawn only to see her shaking her head and obviously correcting a spelling mistake on the list.   Giles smiled.  Yes, she could be a fine Watcher.

A/N Dawn seemed to get strangely… formal in the middle there.  I have no idea why.  I've tried to fix it but… not sure if I managed it.  This chapter would have been out like, a week ago, if it hadn't been for that OOC-ness.  Oh well. *Smile*

I enjoyed writing this chapter, did you enjoy reading it?  If so I would appreciate a review.  If not, review and tell me why not?  


	5. The Journey Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.  Please don't sue.  I have enough financial problems as it is.  I promise I'll play nice… maybe.  For other details see part one.

** **

**"The Consequences of Prevailing".******

**Chapter 5: The Journey Part 1.**

On Friday the 6th of June the Scoobies finally managed to start their journeys to Cleveland.  All the new Slayers, with the exceptions of Kennedy and Shannon, had been returned to, or started on their journey towards, their homes and families, and Giles was amazed at just how quickly it had all occurred.  The rest of the Scoobies who, after the first initial days, had had very little to do, except wander and worry and plan and grieve and kill off the few demons and vamps they met on their nightly patrols, were relieved and almost impatient.  For them the past few weeks had felt as if they had dragged on for years.

After much discussion and shuffling it had been decided to split the party in to three groups, each group containing at least one Slayer and one adult Scooby.  Robin had been able to raise enough funds for a car for himself.  It was not as nice or flashy as his old car but it would do.  Faith was, unsurprisingly, the Slayer of this party and Xander was his Scooby.  To his dismay Andrew would also be accompanying them, quite simply because Xander was the only person who seemed to not mind Andrew's geeky babble- in fact quite a lot of the time Xander babbled quite happily back.

Kennedy and Willow were the group in car two- a jeep Kennedy had persuaded her father to buy her.  Apparently it was a "congratulations on becoming a Slayer" gift.  Willow thought this was "cool", Buffy was more than slightly miffed/jealous and her dislike for Kennedy had increased accordingly, while the rest of the group found the whole thing amusing- when they weren't rolling their eyes.  Giles wasn't quite sure Kennedy was treating her newly acquired Slayer status with the solemnity it deserved but was thankful to not have to find the additional funds for another car.

The beat up piece of crap was gone, and almost forgotten, replaced by a shiny, conservative, family car, as had been the original plan.  Giles was the driver, Buffy both Slayer and Scooby of the group, Dawn was the annoying little sister and Shannon Dawn's friend.  Their cover story (should anyone ask why a man in his late forties was driving around the country with three young women) was that Giles was taking his two daughters and his poor orphaned niece on holiday.  For some reason these assumed roles caused none of the group any problems or any stretch of their acting talents. Dawn and Shannon were excited about the trip and chattered non stop about seeing this or visiting that or how to kill such and such demons.  The last few weeks, especially once it had been realised that Shannon had nowhere to go and the Council had taken custody of her, had caused them to become quite close and to share many confidences.  

The cars set off in different directions, planning to cover as much ground as they could in the time that they had.  Willow and Xander had both been given times for calling G, which they did daily, to report new Slayers, hotspots, and just to assure everyone that they were ok.  When the journey was underway Buffy sat in the front passenger seat and moped, practically ignoring everyone else in the car except for the few times she had yelled at the girls to "just shut up for five minutes would you!?" which they usually heeded, and timed, but as soon as the five minutes was up they promptly returned to chattering.  

Giles, Buffy and the girls quickly fell into a routine that seemed to work.  They spent most of the day driving, then the evening and night looking for Slayers, training and patrolling.  If Slayers were found the next day would be spent explaining what was going on, contact details being exchanged, and, where possibly, a brief training session conducted with the new Slayer.  On the whole these meetings went well and even when the new Slayers declared Buffy and Giles to be "fucking nuts" they still took Giles' contact number- just in case.

Only one girl refused the contact number as well as rejecting their explanation.  They had found her, well more like ran into her as she came pelting round the corner of your standard alley and ran smack into Shannon sending both of them sprawling, thirteen days into their journey.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Buffy snarled at the girl, looking at her as if she was idiot for running around the streets in the middle of the night.  She was about to launch into a tirade when the cause of the girls flight became apparent- two vampires, both male, came snarling after her.  Buffy immediately turned to them and kicked the larger of the two of them before sweeping the other off his feet without even issuing her once usual witticism.  She no longer bothered with such things, just killed the vamps as quickly as possible.  Giles had mixed feelings on this development for, while her fighting was much more focused and technically brilliant than it had used to be, the lack of her usual spark indicated at what her true mental and emotional state was.  Shannon jumped to her feet and took on the smaller vamp as he quickly leapt back to his feet.  Buffy disposed of her opponent almost moments after engaging him, Shannon took slightly longer but was efficient, even if her technique required some sharpening. 

As the dust settled, Buffy and Shannon turned to look at the girl, who was still on the ground where she had fallen.  Shannon stepped forward and offered a hand to help the girl up but she batted it away and jumped to her feet, her posture tense and defensive.  

"What was that?" she asked, her tone accusing.  "What did you do to those muggers?"

"Those weren't muggers.  They were vampires," Buffy told her.  The girl snorted.  Ignoring her Buffy continued, "And we slayed them.  That's kinda our job."

"You "slayed" them?  Who uses language like that?  And vampires aren't real," the girl argued back, her tone petulant.

"I assure you they are real," Giles assured the girl.  She just looked at them.  "And the reason Buffy uses the word "slayed" is because she and Shannon are Vampire Slayers."

"Buffy?  Your name's Buffy?  Man your folks sure didn't like you," the girl was incredulous.  

"There's nothing wrong with the name Buffy," now it was Buffy's turn to be petulant.

"You just keep telling yourself that.  I'm outta here, you people are nuts," the girl dismissed them and turned to walk down the alley.

"One moment please," Giles asked in his most firm and yet diplomatic tone.  She swung round to face him, her pleat whipping round after her.  She raised an eyebrow in question.  "I have reason to believe that you may be a Vampire Slayer."

"Right.  And you were released from the asylum when?" 

"He's being serious," Buffy scolded.  The girls face darkened with annoyance.

"The speed with which you were running does indicate that you may be a Slayer," Giles continued.  "It would take only moments to determine that you are.  If you could just give us a chance to prove it to you."

"Um, how about "no"? And then a "bye, hope to never meet you again"?" the girl swung back round to walk out away.  Dawn stepped in front of her.

"There's no harm in just speaking to us for a little bit.  We can help-" the girl shoved Dawn out of her way and walked out of the alley and turned into the street.  Dawn flew backwards and the three other members of the group winced as they heard her head crack against the alley wall.  She slid down the wall and blinked rapidly, dazed and on the verge of unconsciousness.  Shannon rushed over to her.    

Buffy looked torn between checking on Dawn and going after the girl, but decided after a moments hesitation on the former.  She crouched down next to Dawnie and reached up to check the back of Dawn's head.  Dawn winced as Buffy prodded it gently and when Buffy pulled her hand away it was stained in blood.

"We better get Dawn to the hospital.  I think she might need a couple of stitches," Buffy said, looking at Giles. 

"Dawn, can you walk?" Giles asked.

"I, I think so.  If I can stand up," Dawn replied with some effort.  Both Shannon and Buffy reached out a hand to her and taking an arm each helped her to her feet.  She tottered for a moment before getting her balance.  Keeping a hold on her sister and Shannon she started to slowly walk towards the mouth of the alleyway.

"So was that girl a Slayer?" Shannon asked Giles quietly as they walked.

"Judged on the force behind that shove I would say so," Giles answered at the same time as Buffy said, "Yes."  

"I thought so," Shannon commented.

The next day found Buffy and Shannon waiting outside the local High School for their errant Slayer to finish for the day.  They had stood, leaning against the car, and scanned the crowd of teenagers before Buffy had spotted the girl standing on the steps speaking to another girl.  

"Shannon," was all Buffy needed to say to get her sister Slayer to follow her.  Shannon followed, walking a little behind Buffy, as they made their way towards the school and the Slayer.  They stood a little away from the girl and waited as she finished her conversation with her friend.  She saw them and rolled her eyes, her friend turning to her with questions in her eyes.  The girl leaned over and whispered in her friend's ear.  "Ok Lana" her friend said before walking away.

As she walked down the steps Shannon and Buffy walked up to meet her.

"Hello Lana," Buffy said sweetly.

The girl just looked at them and then shoved her way past them.

"Lana, we just want to talk to you for a few minutes," Buffy told her.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Where's the harm?" Shannon asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe you'll decide to stalk me more if I talk to you," Lana said sarcastically, turning to face them.

"We're not stalking you," Buffy scoffed.

"And yet here you are."

"It was a guess that you went to this school," Shannon conceded.

"Well, well done you!"

"I'm Shannon," Shannon told her.  "We're not going to be in town long and even if you don't want to talk to us we would like it if you would just take a phone number.  Just a phone number."

"And I would want your phone number why?" Lana asked.  

"In case anything happens.  In case you need help in the future," Shannon told her reasonably.

"And just what will I need help with?" 

"Demons.  Demonic threats to the town.  Vampire attacks.  The things Slayers usually have to deal with," Buffy snapped, her patience wearing thin.

"Ok.  So still nuts," Lana told them dismissively before turning away.  Buffy grabbed her arm.  "Hey, let go!" 

"Just listen to us," Buffy told her, her tone harsh and unflinching.

"No.  Not interested.  And if I see you again I'll call the fucking cops," Lana snapped, pulling her arm away and turning to walk away.

"But-" Shannon tried again.

"Fuck off!" Lana cried, whirling to glare at them before darting across the street and into a waiting car.  From the front seat her friend glared at them.  Buffy and Shannon could only watch as the car screeched off down the road.

"Well that went well," Shannon said to no one in particular.

"Whatever Shannon.  Get in the car," Buffy snapped, storming away.

"Yey.  She's in another snit," Shannon muttered before dutifully following.

Giles was waiting for them when they got back, standing outside their rooms.  Shannon smiled weakly at him before disappearing into the room she was sharing with Dawn.  Buffy just glared.

"Coffee?" Giles asked placatingly.   Buffy nodded and they made their way to the diner across the road.  Once they had their coffees and were sitting down, Buffy glaring out of the window while Giles watched her, worry clouding his eyes, he asked, " So I take it the meeting did not go well?"

"Well we have a name, Lana- and she made fun off _my_ name!- and a threat of the cops being called, so if you call that going well then, yeah it went fine!" Buffy told him, sarcasm tainting her tone, turning to face him.

"Oh dear.  Well we'll  just have to make a note that she's here and try to contact her again later.  We must move on and police involvement would make our task harder," Giles told his Slayer.

"Fine.  So we're moving on?" 

"Tomorrow morning." 

"Good.  I'm sick of this place," Buffy agreed before looking back out the window.  Giles sighed and turned back to his coffee.

A/N: Not so sure about this chapter but since I wrote it that is not entirely surprising.  I'm never happy with what I write.  What did you think of it?  R/R please.

New chapter will be along shortly.  Its already more than half written so I just need to finish it.  So far I think it is much better than this chapter- so that's of the good.

Also, I actually have no problem with the name Lana, Buffy was just being childish.


End file.
